Every Time You Smile, I Smile
by Edhiltam
Summary: Short drabble for Ochi Tsukimitsu with my OC Suzuna ! Since it's his birthday, I wrote a short fluff fanfic for him. Good reading ! :D


During a break at the U-17, Ochi Tsukimitsu decided to invite his girlfriend, Kazuki Suzuna, to his house. After all these months separated from each other, Tsukimitsu had to admit to his best friend, Mori Juzaburo that he was extremely excited for this break. Each time during the U-17 camp, when he received a message from his girlfriend, an unusual and awkward smile would appear on his face.

Waiting for his girlfriend to come, Tsukimitsu was standing up in front of the train station. Everybody who was outside the station, looked at him very weirdly, since he was 226 cm, he couldn't get rid of those weird glares and mean talks. But he didn't care, he was so happy to see Suzuna, his heart was beating really fast from nervousness.

Suddenly, lots of people exited the station. Directly, Tsukimitsu noticed his girlfriend and a smile appeared on his face. Suzuna who was looking up, saw her boyfriend, Tsukimitsu as well and came towards him with a big grin on her face.

She began to run towards him with great excitement.

"Tsuki-kun !"

She put her bag down and hugged him very tightly. She was not really short but for Tsukimitsu, she was really petite. Suzuna leaned her head on his stomach and still while hugging him, she looked up.

"I'm so happy to see you !"

Tsukimitsu patted Suzuna's head and his hand moved slowly towards her cheek. Surprisingly, contrary to his looks, instead of talking with a loud voice, his words faded away like a whisper.

"You are beautiful like before… You are even more beautiful than before…"

Suzuna looked at Tsukimitsu with wide eyes but she smiled, her eyes were glinting with joy as they curved into a crescent moon shape.

Suddenly, Tsukimitsu cleared in throat in embarrassment. He put his hands on Suzuna's shoulders as he looked somewhere in the sky.

Suzuna looked at him weirdly and glanced around her, lots of people were around them, talking about how much Tsukimitsu was abnormally giant for a japanese man and how he can has a small girlfriend like Suzuna.

Suzuna frowned immediately when she heard that, some high schoolers who were a little taller than Suzuna talked how weird Tsukimitsu was.

Tsukimitsu took Suzuna's hand and before she yelled to the high schoolers, Tsukimitsu squeezed her hand to make her stop and glanced at them with his fierce glare.

The high schoolers eventually went away and Suzuna took both of Tsukimitsu's hands.

"I love you Tsuki-kun !" She giggled and she looked embarrassedly everywhere while avoiding Tsukimitsu's eyes until he talked gently.

"I love you too, Suzuna."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with happiness and giggled.

"Let's go !"

…

Tsukimitsu and Suzuna were walking in the streets as they were holding hands. Suzuna was so happy to see her boyfriend. During the walk, she always glanced at him with a big smile on her face, always asking if her bag was too heavy.

Tsukimitsu always had to remind her to look in front of her or she'll fall. But each time, he said that to her, he'll always squeeze her hand tightly.

When they arrived to Tsukimitsu's house, Suzuna always felt so small in it. Since his house was set for Tsukimitsu's height, Suzuna always laughed as she passed every door in the house.

Each time she laughed, Tsukimitsu always smiled lightly. He was so happy, he was thankful towards her, he didn't know it felt so good to smile. Even if his smile was awkward, he knew Suzuna was really happy each time he smiled.

After passing a few corridors, the two of them arrived in front of Tsukimitsu's room. Suzuna opened the door and entered quickly. She threw her bag on the floor and jumped on Tsukimitsu's bed with a relieved sigh.

Seeing his girlfriend like this, Tsukimitsu's brows furrowed slightly with worry. "Do you want to take a nap ?"

Immediately, Suzuna put her back straight with a grin on her face. "No it's fine ! I want to cook you something like I told you before !"

Again, a smile appeared on Tsukimitsu's face. he was so happy. He nodded and his cheeks began to feel hot.

"I… Can I put my hair backwards ?"

Suzuna grinned and nodded. "Yes ! I love when you put your hair backwards ! Like that, I can see your face really clearly !"

While Tsukimitsu put his hair backwards in front of a mirror. Suzuna looked everywhere in the room. She noticed a photo of Tsukimitsu and her during a small break of U-17 on his drawer and a tennis ball that Suzuna offered him with a drawing of himself on it.

"… I'm done."

Suzuna looked at Tsukimitsu and grinned while blushing lightly. "You're perfect !"

His fierce eyes looked straight at Suzuna but she was already used to his glare which can make someone freeze.

"Aren't my eyes creepy ?"

"No, you're perfect like you are !" Suzuna walked towards Tsukimitsu and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go to the kitchen ! I want to make you something !"

…

Tsukimitsu was watching Suzuna as she was cooking some soba noodles for him. He watched every gests she did, admiring her like it was the last time she was seeing her.

After a while, she began to make some macaroons for him. She was really serious and Tsukimitsu couldn't look somewhere else.

"You are so beautiful."

Suzuna looked at Tsukimitsu with a slight open mouth. When she looked at him, Tsukimitsu noticed some strawberry cream which was on her cheek, Tsukimitsu chuckled and reached her cheek with his hand.

Suzuna closed her left eye as Tsukimitsu cleaned her cheek with his thumb and he looked at her while tilting his head on the side.

"I feel like I'm the most lucky man in this world… I love you."

Suzuna's cheeks began to become really red, she began to concentrate herself on her cooking but was a little clumsy since Tsukimitsu said he loved her. It was so rare when he talked, even more when he said he loved her.

Tsukimitsu watched Suzuna as she tried to cook with embarrassment. The two of them were so happy that his heart could burst at any time.

…

After eating, Tsukimitsu and Suzuna were on their bed while talking together. Suzuna was talking nonstop about her life and what was happening in her high school and Tsukimitsu was listening to her really quietly.

While listening to Suzuna, Tsukimitsu was watching her. He enjoyed this rare moment where he could Suzuna's face in front of his. While she was talking, he put his big hand on her cheek.

Suzuna stopped talking for a while and put her hand on his while closing her eyes. Tsukimitsu was so happy to be with her, he never knew one day, he could learn how to smile just by being in love and being loved by someone.

Tsukimitsu's head moved closer to Suzuna and kissed her gently on her lips. Suzuna blushed and touched his cheek with her hand. Looking straight at his eyes, she grinned like always.

"I love your eyes."

But after a few minutes of silence, Suzuna began to blink lots of time due to exhaustion. She hugged Tsukimitsu and looked at him with half open eyes.

"I love you… I missed you so much… I'm happy to be with you now but… I'm so tired…"

Tsukimitsu patted her head gently and smiled gently.

"You need to sleep, we still have a few days in front of us."

Suzuna groaned and silence settled down in the room. Tsukimitsu only felt Suzuna's breath against his chest. He smiled gently and kissed her head.

"I love you so much… I can't imagine my life without you now. You make me so happy… Please, stay by my side forever because you are everything to me."

Tsukimitsu closed his eyes and smiled gently as he squeezed Suzuna lightly in his arms. She smiled gently and whispered slowly.

"I will…"


End file.
